my_hero_academia_fanonfandomcom-20200222-history
Digital Barry and Digital Steve
Digital Barry and Steve are both characters invented by Mei. They both are the first known robots capable of carrying a Quirk. History For many years, millions of scientists and inventors, most notably on the island, have been tinkering with giving quirks to machines. Every other model is given a female name. The first sets of models were both scientifically given quirks. The third set, which Barry and Steve are in, attempted Advanced Technology methods instead. All Might attempted to give Digital Bob All for One, which had no effect. Digital Judith was given Katsuki Bakugo's quirk, causing it to explode. Barry and Steve have both managed to use their quirks and did not break. Barry, however, seems to be defective in a different aspect, such as his voice modulator being slighly corrrupt, making Barry speak broken English. Calling himself in the third person, using a high pitched accent, and still having decent ideas are all of Barry's traits. Steve speaks normal English, except using a robotic filter. It has been noted that Barry speaks English in the sub. Due to the fact that their clothes are painted on, and the fact that they are not biological, they are allowed to have normal clothes in the school. Steve directly says that the internet may be correct about why his pants have an entire row of metal flaps. Personality While they are known as the class troublemaker similarly to Bart Simpson, class troublemakers typically use stuff found around the school, while the Digital brothers both use their quirks for their pranks. Barry is also an earlier build than Steve, hinted by the fact Barry speaks broken English and on occasions will crash. Steve is also shown to on occasions break the fourth wall. Quirk Upload Barry's quirk is Upload. His mind is uploaded to the internet, where he is free to "surf" to any nearby device and play around with it. Switcheroo Switcheroo is Steve's quirk. Both characters which he swaps quirks of will appear in his eyes. The effect will only last five minutes. It may also be unstable, such as switching another quirk with himself or Barry's. Ultimate Move Their Ultimate is Upgrade. Barry uploads himself to Steve, increasing Steve's strength and speed but also increasing Steve's battery usage. Strengths Both * Being made of metal, they are immune to the quirks Poison, Half Hot Half Cold (Cold only), Electricity, and almost all of the villian's quirks. * Being robotic, they are immune to the Hypnosis quirk. Barry * When being uploaded to a device, his body is sent into the device. Weaknesses Both * Their batteries roughly last 4 hours on a full charge. * Their batteries drain faster when activating Upgrade. * Being made of metal, they are weak to the quirks Half Hot Half Cold (Hot only), Cement, and any melee-based Quirks, such as One for All. Barry Only * May sometimes crash in battle. * Barry is able to bring in any file to upgrade himself. This can also bring in viruses. * His quirk may not detect any devices sometimes, even when near Steve. Steve Only * Sometimes, when activating Switcheroo, he may occasionally get an error. The most common error that can occur is when the character switches quirks with himself. Such as Deku switching quirks with Deku. This may also happen when switching quirks that are incompatible, such as trying to switch a Mutant quirk Category:Genderless Category:Emitter Quirk Users Category:MMB The Coolest Category:Robotic Characters